WICKED
by versacoeur
Summary: Ini bukan kisah tentang kehidupan ku sebagai penyihir dan bukan juga kisah kehidupan ku di sekolah sihir. Ini hanya kisah pembalasan manis ku ke beberapa orang. Well ku pikir Sasuke Uchiha cukup membantu untuk hal itu — Haruno Sakura / OS


**WICKED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspired By** **© Mika Ft Ariana Grande – Popular Song MV**

Haruno Sakura menatap kesal seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja mempermalukan dirinya di depan senior yang ia sukai. Well siapa lagi kalau bukan, Sabaku no Gaara? Salah satu penyihir jenius di sekolahnya. Sudah lama Sakura ingin mendekati seniornya tersebut tapi lagi lagi ia gagal karena penyihir berotak dangkal menyebalkan bernama Uzumaki Karin. Saat Sakura mendapat kesempatan mengobrol dengan Gaara tiba tiba Karin datang entah darimana mendorong Sakura sampai jatuh, rasanya Sakura ingin mencabik cabik wajah Karin sekarang.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas ramuan dengan perasaan kesal. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di belakang seperti biasanya dengan wajah menekuk. Saat ia duduk, ia baru saja tersadar bahwa teman sebangkunya tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri bingung, ia heran Sasuke belum masuk kelas karena biasanya pria itulah yang selalu rajin mengikuti pelajaran ramuan yang membosankan. Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Saat datang untuk mengajar seluk beluk tentang ramuan, Seorang laki laki datang dengan tergopoh gopoh seperti habis berlari. Dia masuk ke kelas dan langsung berteriak heboh

"SASUKE UCHIHA BERKELAHI LAGI DENGAN UZUMAKI NARUTO DI TOILET!" teriak laki laki tersebut, seluruh kelas termasuk Sakura dan sontak berlari menuju toilet pria.

Dan benar saja saat mereka sampai di toilet pria, terdapat dua penyihir muda sedang berkelahi memukul satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang berniat memisahkan mereka. Malahan mereka malah menyemangati dua penyihir tersebut.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! Jika kalian tidak berhenti membunuh satu sama lain aku akan membawa kalian ke !" geram sambil mencengkram kedua jubbah penyihir muda tersebut. Sakura yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bersedekap dada dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

Saat mendengar kata ' ' sontak kedua penyihir muda itu terdiam dan meninggalkan toilet dengan melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Saat Sasuke keluar dari toilet, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke dan membawanya ke salah satu loker.

Sakura merapalkan mantra sesaat setelah mereka memasuki loker. " _Her Majesty's prison_ " Sakura mengucapkan mantra dan loker tersebut membawa mereka ke ruangan rahasia yang penuh ramuan ramuan sihir.

"Hn,apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke to the point sambil menatap Sakura jengah. Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu _daft cow_ " ketus Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke kesal. " _Blimy_! stop interfering in my business!" bentak Sasuke, Sakura yang tau mood Sasuke sedang buruk pelan pelan mengatur emosinya agar lebih stabil.

"Hah, apa yang Uzumaki perbuat sehingga membuatmu kesal dan berakhir dengan berkelahi dengannya?" tanya Sakura pelan pelan agar tak mebuat Sasuke marah, lagi.

"Hn, not ur business lady" ucap Sasuke dingin, rasanya Sakura ingin mengucap mantra pengubah bentuk untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi ( penjaga perpustakaan sihir yang sangat cerewet ) sementara. Sakura menarik napas dan membuangnya untuk meredakan emosinya. Hidungnya sudah kembang kempis karena kekesalannya dengan penyihir terjenius no 1 di _Hidden Leaf Magic School._

" _Mindy Mocrow_!" ucap Sakura merapalkan mantra membaca pikiran tapi belum sempat melihat pikian Sasuke, tiba tiba dengan tenang Sasuke merapalkan mantra " _Clossie Mindy_ ". Dan gelap! Bukannya pikiran Sasuke yang terlihat malah kegelapan yang ia lihat. Sakura tidak bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sasuke pasti merapalkan mantra untuk menutup akses pikirannya agar tidak bisa di baca Sakura

'Sial dia memblock akses pikirannya' batin Sakura, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal dan di balas tatapan Sasuke yang seakan mengatakan 'sudah-ku bilang kan-bukan-urusanmu'

"Ayolah Sasuke beri tahu aku, aku ini kan temanmu" rengek Sakura, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar

"Dia tidak terima aku selalu di spesialkan oleh karena otakku" ucap Sasuke datar, tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura mengerti, ia pun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Memang sih siapa yang tidak iri melihat Sasuke selalu di nomor satukan oleh guru ilmu hitam itu. Sakura juga sebenarnya ingin di nomor satukan oleh salah satu guru saja, ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau di bandingkan dengan otak Sasuke, otak Sakura bahkan tidak ada apa apanya.

"Sudahkan? Aku pergi" ucap Sasuke lagi, ia langsung masuk ke loker yang tadi membawa mereka ke ruangan rahasia itu. "Hey tunggu, aku ikut" ucap Sakura dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke loker tersebut. " _Her Majesty's hell"_ ucap mereka merapalkan mantra berbarengan.

Saat kelas botani sihir selesai, Sakura langsung bergegas berlari menuju kamar di asrama putri atau yang sering di sebut, _bitch_ _hostel._ Dia merapalkan mantra membuka kamar asrama dengan cepat dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Saat di dalam kamar, ia memutuskan mandi tapi sebelum itu ia merapalkan mantra untuk memanggil salah satu asisten peri untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan membuatkan Sakura makan malam " _fairyall gadworm_ ". Setelah mengucapkan itu asisten perinya yang bernama _Shion_ langsung menampakan diri dan melakukan apa yang Sakura suruh. Shion akan pergi jika tugasnya sudah selesai.

Sakura langsung memakan makanan yang di sediakan Shion, sekarang kamarnya sudah lebih bersih berkat Shion. Hah, dia belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih tapi Shion sudah keburu pergi.

Setelah selesai makan, ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang tadi ia gunakan. Peralatan makan yang ia gunakan bersih dalam sekejap, Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia bergidik membayangkan jika di dunia ini tidak ada sihir.

Hah, dia langsung teringat jika memberi tugas sejarah sihir sebanyak 1 lembar penuh papercraft. Sakura langsung mengerjakan tugas itu dengan cepat agar ia bisa segera beristirahat.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Sakura tersenyum senang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan mengingat ingat kejadian tadi siang.

Setelah kejadian Sasuke berkelahi tadi siang itu membuat Sakura mendapatkan ide brilian. Dia menyeringai senang karena idenya pasti akan berhasil. Dia akan segera mewujudkan idenya besok, sekarang ia harus beristirahat dulu.

* * *

Keeseokan harinya, Sakura masuk ke kelas seni dengan wajah yang berseri seri. Ia pun menduduki tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki yaitu tempat duduk paling belakang. Sasuke tidak mengambil kelas seni hari ini, karena dia mempunyai jadwal kelas ramal.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, Sakura dengan cepat keluar kelas untuk menemui Sasuke. Dan beruntungnya ia, saat melihat Sasuke di depan lokernya. Dia mengambil langkah lebar ke arah Sasuke, senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Tapi seketika ia mengentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seorang laki laki yang mempunyai tato segitiga di pipinya menarik kerah Sasuke dan terlihat berbicara serius dengan Sasuke. Berani bertaruh? Pasti pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu mempunyai masalah serius yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Tak lama, Kiba langsung berlalu menjauhi Sasuke dan menatap semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang berwajah di tekuk itu, dia heran melihat kejadian barusan dan dia berencana menanyakan Sasuke ada masalah apa dengan Kiba.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Kiba?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya masih di penuhi emosi langsung mengacuhkan Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

"Damn you Sasuke" gumam Sakura menatap Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, dia kesal setengah mati dengan pemuda sedingin es itu.

"Ah sudah, lebih baik aku mencari buku tentang ramuan kuno di perpustakaan" ucap Sakura dan berlalu menuju perpustakaan.

Saat di perpustakaan, Sakura langsung mencari buku ramuan kuno dengan bantuan mantra sihirnya dan voila buku yang ia cari langsung berada di depannya sekejap mata. Sakura mulai membaca dan menekuni kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat halaman yang berisi resep salah satu ramuan kuno. Dia membawa buku itu keluar perpustakaan setelah mendapat ijin dari .

Suara melodi indah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis, Sakura dengan bergegas masuk ke kelas yang sudah di jadwalkan. Tapi, sesaat setelah ia mendudukan bokongnya di bangku, teman sekelasnya terlihat sedang heboh menggosipkan seseorang. Samar samar ia mendengar nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan 'Inuzuka Kiba' di sebut. Diam diam ia menguping pembicaraan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hey aku dengar Sasuke mengalahkan Kiba dalam pertandingan ollizark" gossip gadis pertama dan di balas anggukan oleh gadis yang lain.

"Iya, padahalkan Kiba adalah juara bertahan di ollizark" gossip gadis itu lagi

"Aku dengar dengar mereka hampir berkelahi karena masalah itu, saat istirahat Kiba menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah terlihat marah" gossip gadis kedua dan di sahuti oleh teman teman yang lain.

Nah Sakura sekarang sudah mengerti permasalahannya, beberapa rencana sudah tersusun di kepala cantiknya. Rencana awal ia harus menemui Sasuke dan harus membicarakan rencananya kepada Sasuke. Sakura menyeringai senang.

Setelah sekolah berakhir ia langsung bergegas kembali ke asrama dan memulai rencana, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan dress hitam selutut dengan lengan panjang dan tudung di bagian kepala. Sebelum keluar kamar ia merapalkan mantra untuk memebuatnya dirinya tidak terlihat " _Invididi doo"_ rapalnya dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya tak terlihat.

Sakura menyelinap ke asrama laki laki atau yang biasa di sebut, _Jerk Hostel_. Sakura mencari kamar yang terdapat kartu bergambar 'King' di pintunya. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan pelan dan berhasil masuk.

Saat di dalam kamar Sasuke, ia melihat pemuda itu sedang menonton pertandingan ollizark di layar yang lebar. Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke dan merapalkan mantra untuk memunculkan dirinya lagi ' _Brilizy raff_ '' dan ia kembali terlihat lagi.

Sakura berharap Sasuke akan kaget melihat sosoknya yang tiba tiba ada di samping Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu mengacuhkannya dan masih menatap layar dengan pandangan datar.

'Apa dia belum sadar ya aku ada di sini' batin Sakura bingung menerka nerka, ia memutuskan memulai berbicara kepada Sasuke. Tapi saat dia membuka mulutnya, Sasuke sudah mengucapkan kata kata yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Hn, apa maumu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini tau ia ada di sini.

"Hn, aku sudah mengetahui kehadiranmu sejak kau berada di depan kamar ku kalau kau ingin tahu" ucap Sasuke datar, sedangkan Sakura masih dalam keadaan percaya tak percayanya. Setelah kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata, Sakura langsung memaksa Sasuke agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke aku ada penawaran kerja sama denganmu" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa berbicara apapun. Jengah dengan Sasuke yang tetap diam, membuat Sakura melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku tau kau membenci Naruto&Kiba karena selalu membuat harimu buruk. Dan aku membenci Karin karena ia selalu mempermalukanku di depan umum. Aku ingin kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu yang manis untuk mereka" jelas Sakura dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya terlihat tertarik dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar yang membuat Sakura kesal. Tapi kekesalannya ia singkirkan saat mengetahui Sasuke tertarik dengan rencananya.

Sakura menjelaskan semua rencananya kepada Sasuke, setelah Sakura menjelaskan rencananya, seringai menyeramkan mengembang di bibir tipis sang Uchiha dan hal itu membuat Sakura senang.

"Well kita harus menyiapkan rencana kita besok setelah pulang sekolah. Dan _pestanya_ akan di adakan saat bulan purnama bersinar terang yang berarti lusa. Aku tidak sabar menantikannya, aku harap Kiba membawa kekasihnya Kin karena aku juga membenci wanita itu. Kin pernah mengambil tugas rumah ku dan merobeknya sehingga aku di hukum" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan dan sedikit kebencian

"Hn, aku akan menyiapkan bahannya" ucap Sasuke dan di beri anggukan semangat oleh Sakura.

* * *

Akhirnya _pesta_ yang di adakan Sasuke dan Sakura tiba, Mereka menunggu para _guest_ mereka di dalam ruangan yang mereka pinjam dari sekolah. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah tersedia berbagai makanan dan minuman yang terlihat lezat. Berbagai jenis wine juga terdapat di sana. Semuanya sudah siap, sekarang tinggal menunggu Naruto,Kiba,Karin,dan Kin.

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan terlihat Naruto-Karin, Kiba-Kin yang beriringan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura menyambut mereka dengan senyum antusias dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Silahkan di nikmati hidangannya. Maaf ya aku dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghidangkan ini. Lagipula semua ini aku siapkan khusus untuk kalian sebagai tanda permintaan maafku dan Sasuke atas kelakuan yang membuat kalian membenci kami" ucap Sakura dengan manis, Sasuke tidak berkata kata dan hanya melempar senyum tipis.

Naruto, Kiba, Karin, dan Kin yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan menerima permintaan maaf dari Sasuke dan Sakura

"Ya, kalian memang harusnya meminta maaf terutama kau Sasuke" ucap Kiba sinis

"Aku setuju dengan mu Kiba" ucap Naruto menyetujui

"Hn,maafkan aku" sahut Sasuke sekenannya

"Ahahaha sudah kan maaf maafannya? Lebih baik kita sekarang makan. Aku harap kalian _menikmati_ hidangannya" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan mereka mulai makan dengan hening.

Setelah acara makan selesai, mereka sedikit mengobrol ngobrol meski lebih terlihat hanya Naruto,Karin,Kiba,dan Kin yang mengobrol. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil salah satu botol wine yang berjejer di antar wine yang lainnya.

"Hmm… bagaimana jika kita merayakan 'terputusnya permusuhan' kita dengan meminum wine sedikit. Aku pikir tidak keberatan kita mengambil salah satu winenya" ucap Sakura dengan seringai yang tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Wah kau mengambil wine ? Kau gila Sakura ahaha" ucap Kin sambil mengambil gelasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Sakura agar Sakura menuangkannya wine. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menuangkan satu persatu gelas dengan wine.

"Aku kira kau gadis baik baik tapi kau ternyata kau rubah nakal, Sakura" ucap Karin dan membuat Sakura terkikik geli

"Bisakah kita merayakannya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dan membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju

"Untuk terputusnya permusuhan kita, CHEERS" ucap Sakura

"CHEERS" sahut yang lain

Saat Naruto,Karin,Kiba,dan Kin meminum wine tersebut tiba tiba mereka menjatuhkan gelasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pandangan benci.

"Brengsek kalian" desis Naruto dan tiba tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi patung lilin. Kejadian serupa pun terjadi dengan Kiba,Karin,dan Kin.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu menyeringai senang, ya rencana yang mereka lakukan sukses.

 _Flashback_

 _Satu hari sebelum pesta_

" _Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau sudah menyiapkan bahan bahannya?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berjalan ke arah loker tersembunyi kepunyaan mereka._

" _Hn,sudah ku siapkan" ucap Sasuke singkat, mereka langsung memasuki loker dan merapalkan mantra. Dan mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan rahasia._

" _Bagus, kau menyiapkannya dengan baik. Dan sekarang kita harus mulai membuat ramuannya" ucap Sakura sambil meneliti bahan bahan yang di siapkan Sasuke._

" _Hn,kau bacakan resepnya dan aku yang akan mencampurkannya" ucap Sasuke dan di setujui Sakura._

 _Sakura membuka buku mantra yang di pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dan mulai membacakan bahan bahannya satu persatu._

 _1). Buntut centaurus_

 _2). Air ludah Goblin_

 _3). Air seni peri_

 _4). Mawar hitam_

 _5). Minyak atsiri_

 _6). 3 buah pineberries_

 _7). Rambut penyihir_

 _Sasuke mencampurkan bahan bahan yang di sebutkan Sakura ke dalam tungku yang terdapat air mendidih, setelah mencampurkan semua bahan, Sasuke mengaduknya dan keluar asap dari ramuan tersebut. Sasuke mengambil sedikit ramuan tersebut dan menuangkannya di botol kecil. Sakura yang memperhatikan ramuan itu menyeringai puas._

" _Hah, untung ramuan ini tidak ada warna maupun rasa jadi kita bisa tenang mencampurkannya dengan wine besok malam Sasuke" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk puas mendengar ucapan Sakura._

" _Hn,sebaiknya kita cepat kembali untuk mempersiapkan pesta besok" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju loker. Sakura langsung menyimpan botol kecil itu dan menyimpannya di saku dressnya. Ia pun bergegas setelah merapalkan mantra untuk membereskan bekas uji coba mereka._

 _Flashback END_

"Yohoo! Kita berhasil Sasuke, dan sekarang waktunya kita untuk merayakan suksesnya balas dendam manis kita" kekeh Sakura senang dan di balas seringai tipis oleh Sasuke.

Sakura membawa botol wine yang lain dan menuangkannya ke gelas Sasuke dan dirinya, Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"CHEERS!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke meminum winenya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura yang belum meminumnya sama sekali.

"Sakura apa maksud-" ucap Sasuke tertahan dan tiba tiba tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi patung lilin seperti Naruto,Kiba,Karin,dan Kin. Sakura yang melihat hal itu tersenyum puas dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kemenangan. Ia pun menaruh gelas winenya di meja dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Itu untuk Teddy bear ku yang pernah kau putuskan kepalanya Sasuke, dan oh itu juga untuk pernyataan cintaku yang pernah kau tolak tanpa perasaan" bisik Sakura

Setelah membisikan itu kepada Sasuke, ia pun meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan puas. Setelah sampai di luar ia mengunci ruangan itu dengan rantai dan merapalkan mantra untuk membuat ruangan itu agar kasat mata. Ia pun berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

END

* * *

 **NOTES :**

 **Hi Thanks for Reading**

 **Give me feedback? Review please?**

 **Saran dan Kritik sangat di butuhkan**

 **Btw, this is ma first oneshot in FFN**

 **Di fict ini aku kebanyakan make bahasa _slang british._ Bisa di cari di google kalo gatau apa itu slang (:**

 **Hope u like it**

 **Thankyou**

 **Laff,**

 **Destructa X / Dementrex**

 **25** **th** **May 2015**


End file.
